bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yokoshima
| english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yokoshima (邪, Yokoshima) is a Kusari resident of Hell and its self-proclaimed ruler. He is the primary antagonist of the Invasion of Hell arc. Appearance Yokoshima bears an almost exact resemblance to in his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa form, though the two are not connected in any way. Upon ascending from a to a Kusari, his body reformed and took on the appearance of a more demonic creature, resulting in his current appearance. Yokoshima possesses black wings, a defined musculature with his chest bare and, what appears to be a Hollow hole, suggesting that he had been a Hollow or Arrancar before going to Hell, which has black fur growing from it. His waist is covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers have claw-like extensions and his feet are like talons. The irises of his eyes are green while the sclera are black; as well as having slit-like pupils. Similarly to Ulquiorra, he has large green tear streaks emerging from under his eyes. He has two large horns, similar in shape to bat ears, growing from his head. Personality Yokoshima is a creature without any moral guidelines or any compassion whatsoever. He cares nothing for a person or their situations, and, often even manipulates these difficult situations for his own ends. He does nothing for amusement, as everything he does serves a purpose to him. Yokoshima believes such things as "friends" and "family" to be nothing more than pointless distractions, and is quick to berate any who say otherwise. He also does not feel emotions. Unlike Humans, Shinigami, and other emotional beings, he is not merely suppressing these emotions, rather, he doesn't have any whatsoever. He does not feel things such as anger, sadness, happiness, grieving, or love. Because of this, Yokoshima regards those that use the emotions they feel in a fight or as the basis of their beliefs as "useless" and disregards them as his equals. Yokoshima is very sadistic. He is willing to harm even children, or women, to achieve his goal, as he believes none are exempt from his path of destruction. This is best exemplified in his ruining Tōshi Kyōkaku's life from the age of ten on, just to manipulate his growth for his own plots. Lastly, Yokoshima can be extremely patient, shown by his willingness to wait centuries before enacting his plans. History It is unknown what Yokoshima's life was like prior to descending into Hell. Soon after becoming a Togabito, Yokoshima transformed into a Kusari, and "purged" himself of his seven "sins", all of which became his seven Togabito servants. Rid of these sins, Yokoshima proclaimed himself the ruler of Hell and began to plan how best to reek havoc on both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Yokoshima is easily one of the most capable antagonists Raian Getsueikirite and Seireitou Kawahiru have ever encountered. His strength is such, that a simple punch is enough to demolish large buildings, or even small cliffs. He can lift objects many times his size without any outward sign of strain. Enhanced Speed: It is unknown what Yokoshima's maximum speed is, however, he has been shown capable of easily outrunning Captain-level Shinigami and Espada-level Arrancar. His movement technique is shown to be unlike any other seen so far. When "flashing" away, Yokoshima's speed technique makes a crackling noise, much like that of flames, and seems to leave behind an ash-like residue. His reflexes are also top-notch, allowing him to easily fight on par and even surpass fast opponents. Enhanced Endurance: Yokoshima is able to take a brutal attacks and shrug them off easily. Trivia